


Quiet

by Zatterson



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Death, F/M, Quiet, Sadness, basic misery, flynn centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Flynn can't take the quiet after Eve's death and goes and get drunk to deal with it.





	Quiet

It had seemed quieter since she had died. Maybe it was the lack of orders she seemed to be giving constantly. Maybe it was the disappearance of her maternal instinct which made sure every one of them was properly fed and rested. Or maybe the silence came from the Librarians, to grieved to do much talking, each keeping mainly to themselves. It could have been the shock too, no one had seen Eve’s death coming.

Flynn hated the quiet. It left him with his own thoughts to rule his mind. He couldn’t take that now, not with Eve gone the way she had. All he could think of was how he could have saved her. He had stayed in his room in the Library since her death, not able to face the apartment they had shared. But it was too quiet at the Library too, and he couldn’t take it, so he set out with no particular destination in mind. He just needed to be gone.

He couldn’t remember the last time he was drunk. But here he was, sitting in a bar, getting drunker by the minute. He liked the bar. It was loud and full of things to keep himself distracted. He didn’t exactly know how he’d get home, but hey, he lived a life full of magic. He figured he could pull some strings. “Sorry man,” the bartender said when Flynn asked for more alcohol, “I gotta cut ya off.” Flynn tried to protest but the moment he stood up he fell to the ground, to drunk to hold himself up. He lifted himself with the little dignity he had left. He was getting out his phone to call Jenkins when he saw her. Eve.

He had always loved how Eve’s hair had tumbled down her shoulders like a blonde river, her natural wave and frizz only adding to the beauty of it. But the most enchanting part of her were her eyes, not gray or green or blue individually, but somehow the perfect mix of all three. Her eyes were even prettier when she was angry, resembling the color of the color of the sea during a storm. And Eve, his Eve, was there in the bar in front of him, as beautiful as the day they met. He stumbled over to her. “Eve!” he exclaimed, trying to embrace her. Then he realized it wasn’t her. The shape of her body wasn’t right, the skin too smooth. He was confused for a moment, wondering how Eve had changed the shape of her body so quickly. Then suddenly, he remembered.

They had just gotten back to the apartment after a hard mission and they had both fallen into bed exhausted. Flynn had remembered her saying something a few minutes after they got into bed, but he was half asleep and figured she was saying “I love you,” or “goodnight” But he’d never know, since those were her last words. The doctors called it a heart attack, but it didn’t make sense. She was perfectly healthy and still fairly young. He’d probably never know, but he’d always remember the coolness of her skin the next morning, the unresponsive flip of her body when he tried to wake her up, but most of all, he remembered the look on her face, almost pleased, as if her body knew that she was in a better place.

Jenkins had picked him up from the bar that night, after the woman Flynn had mistaken for Eve decided not to call the police. When he had gotten back to the Annex, a letter was waiting for him on his desk. He noticed it as he passed, but Jenkins was leading him to swiftly to bed to see who it was from. Tomorrow, he promised himself. When he awoke the next morning, though hungover, he made his way to the desk quickly, still hating the silence he was subjected to. When he gotto his desk, he noticed Eve’s familiar handwriting on the envelope. He hastily sat down in his chair and opened the letter. 

Dear Flynn, 

You are the best Librarian, husband, and partner I could ask for. I know I would be devastated if anything ever happened to you and that’s why I’m writing this. Our job is about a ten on the danger scale and our lives are constantly in danger. I don't want to be separated from you when I die so these will be my last words to you. Flynn, I love you so much. You make my life interesting and filled with fun. Without you, I wouldn’t be here with knowledge of the Library or magic. I owe everything to you, Flynn. You are the center of my happiness. I love you Flynn, never forget that. 

-Eve Carsen-Baird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for reading!!! I have recently put this on my tumblr, but if anyone wants me to write a fic for them, I will take commisions for this fandom along with Warehouse 13 and Blindspot.


End file.
